Meeting the Match
by finalgoodbye
Summary: The WHOOP spies have been able to overcome every villian the world has thrown at them...except now. Is this the last mission the spies will be on? Similar to the SPI episoide (loved that one ). Please R&R!
1. Shopping Spree

Note: I do not own Totally Spies.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I can't believe it. Another F." Alex groaned as she held up a paper with a giant red "F" engraved on the top.  
  
"Aww come on Alex, it's ok." Sam said comfortingly.  
  
"Yeah, Alex, it's fine." Clover said in her bubbly voice. "Hey. I'll tell you how we can all make it up. We'll go on a shopping spree!"  
  
Alex half smiled. "Ok."  
  
7:30 PM - BEVERLY HILLS MALL  
  
"Ooooooooh! Cuute hat!" Alex said dreamily as she held up a ribbony blue and yellow hat. She tried it on. "Perfect!"  
  
"Alex, we've been at this store for THREE hours now." Clover sighed. "Can we PLEASE go do something else?"  
  
"No!" Alex said, grumpily. "I'M the one that got the F. It's ME that needs cheering up!"  
  
Clover and Sam both grunted, annoyed.  
  
"Oooh what do we have here?"  
  
The girls whirled around to discover Mandy smirking with her two "friends" standing behind her, smiling smugly. She was wearing a bright pink baby T- shirt with faded jeans and jewels on the side. "Looks like Ms. Big fat loser needs to stop shopping before she gets another big fat FAILING GRADE."  
  
"Back off, Mandy." Clover said, running to defend her friend. "It's not like you did any better with that D!"  
  
Mandy turned bright red. "I...well..."She glared angrily at Clover. "Come on girls, let's GO. It's starting to STINK in here." She turned around and left.  
  
"YEAH I WONDER WHY!?" Clover screamed back.  
  
Alex looked down, ashamed.  
  
"Aww it's ok, Alex. Ignore her, she's just jealous." Sam said, trying to cheer up Alex again.  
  
"Of what? My big fat F?"  
  
"No, no, I didn't mean it that way!" Sam said, shaking her hands, her eyes large with apology.  
  
Suddenly her friend was distracted once again. "Ooooh! Nice purse!" Alex hurried over and picked up a bright pink purse. All of a sudden the mirror beside them opened and the girls were sucked inside.  
  
"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
PLOP. Alex and Sam landed on their butts while Clover bounced out and did a few summersaults before landing right in front of Jerry.  
  
"Hello girls. Sorry to take you out of your 'cheering up' time, Alex." He said apologetically.  
  
"I was just about to get that purse, too!" Alex whined.  
  
"Girls, something is wrong." Jerry said while walking around the gigantic WHOOP screen. "There has been a new villain invading the world...in fact, there have been THREE new villains."  
  
"I'm sure they're no match for us!" Clover said excitedly, full of spirit. "The WHOOP spies can take on anyone!"  
  
"They're tougher than they look..." Jerry added on.  
  
"Hmmm. So what are they after, Jerry?" Sam asked, rubbing her chin.  
  
"Like every other villain. Money, riches, anything valuable." The table top opened again and a few gadgets came out. "On this mission you will be using laser lipsticks, exploding gum, this multipurpose necklace, toxic perfume, and a special sleeping gas camera."  
  
"Where's the first stop?" Alex said while packing her pink heart backpack.  
  
"New York City." Jerry pushed a button. "Good luck girls. Do anything you can to stop them. And give me a ring if you need more information."  
  
The spies were off. "Ok. Ok Jerry, see you laterrrrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" 


	2. Just Stop!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone :)  
  
Blurple – thank you so much :) I'm glad you could imagine it. I try to imagine it in my head as I go along. Glad you liked it!  
  
Mr. Totally – This is going to by my last chapter for this weekend, but I'll be sure to update next weekend. Thanks for reading!  
  
Stubbie – Thank you!! :) I will update today and next weekend. I'm glad you like it too!  
  
Ok...moving on.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" The girls screamed as they were released from the plane. They whipped out there parachutes.  
  
"Phew, that was close." Clover chimed in, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. She took out her compowder and began applying lipstick on her bubblegum pink lips.  
  
"Clover no – "  
  
KABLAM.  
  
After the smoke cleared up, the girls could see Clover's ashy face, looking agitated. "That was...the laser lipstick..." Sam said, blushing with a sweat drop on the back of her head. Alex laughed.  
  
"Well WHY didn't you tell me?" Clover screamed.  
  
"You were already putting it on!"  
  
"GRRRR..." Clover smashed the lipstick back into her heart backpack and continued to fly down. "I can't BELIEVE I didn't know that...I mean –"  
  
Alex looked down as the approached the ground. "Hey, I think I see them!"  
  
Three helmeted figures were driving quickly on motorcycles, carrying three bags of precious items.  
  
The girls quickly landed on the ground and immediately began to run. "Hey, STOP!" Alex screamed. She took out her time stopping gun that she had snuck out from Jerry and pushed down hard on the trigger. "HA!"  
  
It had worked. The figures were frozen stiff, and so were all of their surroundings.  
  
The girls ran up to the team on the motorcycles. "So let's see who you REALLY are?" Sam said, removing their helmets.  
  
The girls gasped.  
  
In front of them were the cutest guys they had even seen...no, really. THE CUTEST!  
  
Immediately hearts appeared in all of the girls' eyes. "So...cute!" Clover squealed happily. She pointed at the one with brown hair that looked half like David. "He's MINE!"  
  
"Oh you can HAVE him." Alex giggled. She pulled at the one who had light yellow hair that was directly spiked up. "This one is the one I want."  
  
Sam admired the one who had jet black hair that was spiked back. Then she shook her head. "Girls, this ISN'T right. I mean, they're cute and all, but..."  
  
"But what?!" Clover butted in while taking a picture of the one with brown hair. "They're cute..."  
  
"And they're villains." Sam chimed in.  
  
"Uh...Sam?" Alex started.  
  
"Hold on, Alex." Sam said. "If they steal jewels and precious items from this poor city, then they're not CUTE..."  
  
"Oh come on, I know you like that one with the black hair." Clover said, rolling her eyes and taking another picture.  
  
"Sam..." Alex was poking at Sam now.  
  
"Alex, hold on! Ok, I admit he's cute, but that doesn't mean..."  
  
"Oh just lighten up a little, Sam." Clover said, getting angry. She turned around to face her.  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"You think about reality then!" Sam sputtered back. "All you ever care about is GUYS GUYS GUYS. That's not what WHOOP is made for!"  
  
"Sam!!" "At least I'm not the one always buried in books!" Clover said, disgusted.  
  
"SAMMMMMM!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"WHAT?" Sam turned around to discover the three guys moving again. One of them clapped.  
  
"Very nice, Ladies." The one with black hair said. "We'd love to stay around and see this continuing cat fight..."  
  
"But...we've gotta jet." The one with blonde hair smiled a gleaming smile at Alex. She almost fainted.  
  
"Not so fast!" Sam wasn't fooled by their charming looks.  
  
"No...really. We've gotta jet." The one with brown hair said.  
  
A shadow began to hover over all of them.  
  
"H-Huh?" Sam looked up to discover a jet floating in the air, waiting for the trio to jump on board.  
  
"Maybe we'll meet again." The brown haired on grinned at Clover as the guys jumped onto the plane. Sam glared back at him. "Come on, we've gotta follow them!"  
  
Just as the jet was leaving, the girls grabbed onto the tail end.  
  
"I don't care what you say, I'M going on a date with him before we get in trouble." Clover said with her eyes gleaming.  
  
"Ughhh, Clover." Sam said, rolling her eyes.  
  
The jet roared off with the girls hanging on to the back. 


	3. uh oh!

A/N:  
  
Whitefang88 – thanks :) haha, I try to imagine the characters when I write this story.  
  
Fwoggie – hehe, yes, this story is a bit unoriginal, but I'm trying my best to make it work! Thanks!  
  
"Sam, I can't hold on for much longer!" Alex's voice trembled as she held on for her life. She looked below and saw the dollhouse like buildings and her eyes got even wider. She gasped and shut them right away.  
  
"I have an idea!" Sam called back. She took out her hair dryer and clicked the trigger, sending a rope with an anchor tied to it flying up into the air, catching onto one of the wings. "Hold on tight!" She grabbed Alex's hand, who grabbed Clover's hand. "Going...up!"  
  
"WHOAAAAAAA!" Alex screamed as she clung to Sam's waist.  
  
The landed on the top of the plane with a thud. Sam landed on her stomach, Alex landed on her bum and Clover landed on her...face.  
  
"Owwwie!!!" Alex said, rubbing her butt. "Being a WHOOP spy really hurts sometimes!"  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Sam ordered.  
  
The girls ran across the plain and looked for a way in, but there was none.  
  
3: 00 PM – INSIDE THE THEIVES' PLANE  
  
"What's that thud?" The guy with spikey blonde hair questioned as he took off his gear.  
  
"Ty, pass me my shirt over there." The one with black hair replied to the blonde one, ignoring him.  
  
"I'm not your slave, Dillon." Ty sneered back at thim.  
  
THUD. THUD. THUD.  
  
"What IS that?" The brown haired one finally stood up from his video games. "It's really getting annoying!"  
  
"Mitch, sit back down!" Ty ordered. "You don't want boss to get all cranky again for going on 'extra missions'."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Mitch sat back down, looking grumpy.  
  
"You know those girls back there?" Dillon said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, what about them?"  
  
"They weren't good looking...at all!"  
  
Mitch laughed, spitting out his soda. "Actually that red haired one was pretty cute."  
  
"Don't think it's gonna be a date." Ty said. "They're the 'good guys', remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Mitch said. "Man, I just can't stop hearing that noise! That's it, I'm going up!"  
  
"Mitch...no!!!"  
  
3:30 PM – ON TOP OF AIRPLANE  
  
"SAMMMMMMM!" Alex screamed through all the wind. "I CAN'T FIND A WAY IN! WE'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO-"  
  
"Hey, what are you doing on top of here?" Mitch screamed.  
  
The girls' eyes opened wide as they heard the voice behind them.  
  
"Uh...uh..."  
  
"Get them!"  
  
The boys came rushing out and began to fight against the WHOOP spies. "Clover – ugh, I –"Alex called, dodging hits.  
  
"This is – Ahh!" Clover screamed as Dillon kicked her off the edge. "HELP! HELP!" She wailed, clinging onto the end of the wing.  
  
Dillon laughed. "So long, sucker." His foot began to inch closer and closer to her clinging finger... 


	4. The loss?

Stubbie – thanks! Glad ya like :D  
  
Fwoggie – hehe glad you stuck around :D cliffhangers are always nice XD  
  
AnnomyusA – thanks :) I'm getting to it  
  
ANNONAMYS – wow I didn't know you liked it that much! I'm flattered! Hehe well here's another chapter!! :D

* * *

"Hold on a second!"  
  
Dillon whirled around the discover Sam angrily pointing her sleeping gas camera at him.  
  
"A camera?" Dillon said, confused. Then he opened his mouth wide open to laugh. "That's the lamest thing I've ever seen!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it will be." Sam grinned mischievously.  
  
FLASH.  
  
In an instant Dillon looked dazed and fell to the ground curled up in a ball and sucking his thumb.  
  
"HA!" Alex screamed happily. She ran over to help Clover up, but suddenly felt a jolt of pain at her side. "OW!" She cried out, letting go of Clover's red gloved hands.  
  
"ALEX NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clover screamed as she fell farther and farther away.  
  
Alex, still wincing, looked up to see who had kicked her. It was Ty, the blonde one, smiling down on her. "I'm sowwie wittwe girwl." Ty said pathetically. "But it wooks wike this day of yours is going to come to an end."  
  
"You wish!" Alex said, grinding her teeth together. She swooped her foot across the ground, tripping him with a low kick.  
  
Ty fell on his back, surprised.  
  
"Take this!" Alex said, giving him a big punch in the face, sending him soaring across the surface of the plane.  
  
"Want somemore?" She screamed.  
  
Mitch came lurching at her. Alex immediately whipped out her toxic perfume and sprayed a spritz in his face, making him cough uncontrollably.  
  
"You think that's going to stop me?" He said, still coughing on his fours.  
  
"You think you have anything better?" Alex sneered tauntingly.  
  
"As a matter of face." He got up on his feet. "I DO!" Whipping out a machine gun, Alex's eyes widened with fear. "Uh...oh."  
  
"UH OH IS RIGHT." He began firing it as Alex jumped around the plane doing back handsprings and other acrobatic things to dodge the hits.  
  
"Comeoncomeoncomeon THINK Alex." She muttered to herself. "I've got it!" She whipped out a piece of exploding gum and with extreme accuracy flung it right onto the top of the gun.  
  
"Have a nice day!" Alex said smiling with her eyes closed and waving her hand in the air.  
  
BEEP...BEEP...BEEP....BOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Mitch went flying backwards, landing right on top of the sleeping Dillon and Ty. She walked over to Sam and leaned over her shoulder.  
  
Sam was trying to track Clover. "She's not picking up." She said sadly as the boys were whining in pain in the background. "Her compowder's dead."  
  
"What? No this – "  
  
Sam closed her compowder and shook her head slowly.  
  
There were tears forming in Alex's eyes. She one escaped and dripped down her face, landing on the cold plane surface.  
  
"Do you think we've..."  
  
"Lost her. I think we've...lost her." Sam said sadly, a little confused.  
  
"This can't be happening." Alex whispered. "It can't..."

* * *

ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! Hehe sorry you guys, I'll update soon, I promise. Just I don't know when haha.  
  
Next time...  
  
Sam and Alex discover another secret about the thieves...and is Clover really going to be gone forever? Find out on chapter 5 of "Meeting the Match!" 


End file.
